A Moment In Time
by scottishunicorn
Summary: Stanford Pines feels guilty about what happened to his brother Stanley, read how his twin died by the evil dream demon Bill Cipher. Oneshot


**A/N: This was for my English course work but have it anyway, it's my first story so please reviews will be nice thank you**

It was cold in the shack tonight, like… every night since he left. The dark and damp wooden room I locked myself in was silent, only the sound of my heavy, irregular breathing was heard. My light brown trench coat was hung on the tall and slim coat rack by the rusted wooden door, barley holding onto its hinges. Tears streamed down my square like face, my usually grey curvy hair a mess. My sleep lately has been varied, usually getting one or two hours a night, three if I'm lucky. I pulled on my red turtle neck sweater, using my woolly and soft sleeve to wipe away the stains the tears left once I had stopped.

I sat up on my long bumpy couch, stretching my back as I cracked it in place. I was alone now, the kids had left two days ago and my twin Stanley, the usually bright and caring con man was gone as well. I didn't want Stan around, how I regretted what I said but the way my twin left was not the way I wanted him to go. Stan's old black suit he would usually wear when giving the tours around the shack was left on the floor, wrinkled and torn. I couldn't bear myself to move it. His fez behind me along with his square glasses, it made me feel like he was watching my every move, like he was still here. Is this what he felt when I had been in the portal?

The way Stan left got me the most, and if it wasn't for my past self he would still be here today. It was simple, stop the evil dream demon, save the day and be a family again with no worries, but of course life has it out for me. The kids, Dipper and Mabel, got separated from us as me and Stanley got trapped in a separate room with the dream demon himself. The only way out was that we had to give him the rift. We refused and Bill shoot a laser, the colour being green like an emerald, straight towards me. Stanley pushed me out of the way in time, but the green light bullet entered his lower left side. I watched in fear as he screamed out in pain, screams I still hear today. Blood splashed everywhere as he landed heavily onto the ground below, a visible 'thud' being heard. His breathing slowed as I rushed towards him, gabbing his hand and putting pressure on his wound.

I asked him why, why he took the shot for me. He smiled, blood running down his chin from his mouth. "Stop being such a weenie, Poindexter, It's just a ss… SCRATCH!" he screamed, the sound of pain and fear straining in his voice. He turned onto his left side, his face still facing me as his wound kept bleeding out. He groaned, laughing slightly as we made eye contact with each other, his eyes becoming cloudy and lifeless. He grinned, more like the goofy grin he would usually make when he was younger to cheer me up as the blood kept dripping from his mouth. "Seems you'll have you house back after all." I stuttered, telling him I didn't mean it, he began laughing as I shouted at him, reminding him of his situation. He kept laughing, stating that my facial expression looked hilarious.

"You're joking like Dad!" His face changed to a look of disgust, shifting his eyes so they didn't have to face me. He told me not to say that, as I took notice of the anxious tone. I looked down, my voice soft as ever, filled with love and forgiveness. I said his name, causing him to look back up at me, thanking him. "For not giving up on me. For being the person I couldn't be. For reminding me what family actually means," I looked towards him, "Maybe after all this ends, we can go on the boat trip you always wanted, just the two of us."

I looked towards him, a stupid smile set upon my face. "So what do you say, bro. High six?" My eyes widened, my fears becoming true. I said his name quietly, as if it was like a question. He didn't answer, just slumped onto his side, suit covered in blood as it ran down his chin from his mouth and poured out of his open wound. "No, Stanley please!" I begged, going forward as my body began to shake violently. I couldn't lose him again, I couldn't save him in time. It was my fault, it's always my fault. I needed him back, I only just got him back again. I sobbed violently

"Please, brother, please… Don't leave me!"


End file.
